


Più tempo a disposizione

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, Melancholy, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius avrebbe voluto avere più tempo per amarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Più tempo a disposizione

Più tempo a disposizione

 

«Vorrei aver avuto più tempo...»  
Scorpius sorride amaramente, davanti alla lapide di Draco. Quello che rivolge alla madre che lo ha accompagnato lì è un sorriso triste, spento, il sorriso di una persona che sa di aver perso il tempo concessogli. «Vorrei aver avuto più tempo per parlare con lui, per aprire la sua scorza impenetrabile, per scherzare con lui, per essere suo figlio... per amarlo.»  
«Non è colpa tua se non ne hai avuto, Scorpius.» lo abbraccia Asteria, triste come il giorno in cui Draco è mancato per quella rara malattia «Lui era fatto così: sempre chiuso nel suo mondo e nella sua aria da duro, chiuso in sé stesso anche per me e te. Non devi fartene una colpa, era il suo carattere. Ricordalo per quello che ti ha concesso di conoscere di sé. Ricordalo come il tuo fiero e astuto papà.» sorride la donna, intrecciando tra le dita la sciarpa di Serpeverde sulla lapide del marito.  
«Vorrei aver avuto più tempo...» piange Scorpius, tra le braccia della madre, stringendo l’altro capo della sciarpa. Il quarantaquattrenne Malfoy sembra un bambino, adesso, davanti alla lapide di suo padre. «Vorrei averne avuto di più.»


End file.
